


Tumblr prompts

by DefiantDame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut, smut you didn't expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Random writings of levihan.In Queries au and Titan realm.Some smut but not in the way you'd expect.





	1. 8 smut

**Author's Note:**

> These were an anonymous ask on Tumblr. I posted a short list of random ideas and invited people to ask for their preferred one. Well, this anonymous person went straight for the hard core 6 (sloppy kiss) and 8 (smut). If you'd like to request something also find me on Tumblr under fangirldefiantdame.

“What are you reading?” Levi whispered as he leant against the back wall of the hall. Up on stage, Erwin was giving his end of year speech to the student body. It was a struggle to pretend to focus.  
“Smut,” Hange shot back.  
Levi blinked. “You never told me you read that sort of thing.”  
“Why is it such a shock, dear? Or do you see me so much as a two-dimensional personality who is science obsessed and that’s it?” Peeking over her glasses, she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“For fucks sake, four eyes.”  
She smothered a giggle with raising her book to her lips.  
Levi looked at the cover. A shirtless man with long hair, flying out into the wind, holding a young woman, also with hair flying, about to burst from the confines of her corset. “Fuck me, you’re actually reading smut at a school assembly.”  
“It’s dark, I’m up the back, and Erwin is boring.”   
“We’re on school grounds, Ms Zoe” he countered.  
“It isn’t classified as porn,” Hange defended. “Hold on,” she slipped her bookmark in and began to flip back the pages.  
Levi swallowed hard. “Don’t you fucking dare make me read a sex scene,” he wasn’t sure what was worse; reading about fictional characters fucking or thinking about doing it with Hange.  
It wouldn’t be the first time.  
Levi gritted his teeth and reminded himself that it meant nothing if she was the person he imagined when he jerked off. It didn’t mean he wanted to be with her in real life. She was his colleague and friend.  
But the image of her flat on her back, legs spread as wide as her smile, flashed to mind. He liked this fantasy a lot of late. Sinking his cock deep into her. Holding her thighs to stabilise. Being breathless as her heat sucked onto him. “Harder Levi,” she’d hiss, eyes scrunched close. “Look at me,” he’d demand. And when she’d open her eyes up and meet his gaze he’d pound her into the mattress, making her cry out and her hands reach for him. “Love me up close,” she’d beg. Releasing her legs, Levi would lower down, support his weight on his forearms as his hips continued to shove his cock in and out. And she’d moan directly into his ear.  
“Here,” the real Hange smirked as she shoved the book into his face. “That’s the worst that it gets.”  
Levi shoved the book away. “Fuck off with that shit.”  
Rolling her eyes, she moved it away from him. “Nanaba gave me a bag full of these things last week. She’s cleaning out her house so when she moves in with Mike it isn’t a whole heap of useless stuff to move.”  
“You need to stop adopting every book people throw away.”  
“But I like books. And these aren’t that bad, yeah, they get very repetitive; virgin girl meets dashing gentleman, they fuck and she has an orgasm straight up on her first time, they find a way for her to be free of her evil guardian and they marry just in time so the baby won’t be a bastard,” Hange shuddered. “I think I’m going back to a sci-fi next. Something that blows shit up.”  
Levi swore under his breath. Just friends.


	2. 6. Sloppy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan Realm.  
> Hange and Levi run into each other in the infirmary.   
> Sort of set some time after ACWNR and before the brats show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and send a request for something fluffy or smutty.  
> https://fangirldefiantdame.tumblr.com/post/173854063841/levihan-fanfic-ask-first-time-doing-something-like

“What happened to you?” Hange gaped at Levi as he stumbled into the infirmary, his uniform a mess with dirt and blood.  
“Tch,” he turned his face away from her. “Nothing.” Clear swelling had begun on his cheek.  
“That’s not nothing, you look like shit.” Placing down the ointment for herself, she hurried to Levi’s side.   
“Like I look any different to usual,” he sank onto the chair in the corner. “Where’s the medic?”  
“Erwin has them filling out paperwork in his office,” she reached for him.  
He snatched her hand in mid-air. “Don’t even think of playing doctor with me,” he growled.  
Hange scoffed. “And what are you going to do about it? You need help, now shut up and accept it.”  
His grip tightened. “Why are you in the infirmary?”  
With a twist of her wrist she disengaged from his grip easily. “I have the plague,” she succeeded in saying with a straight face before chuckling. “Nah, just had a mishap with some fire and now have a little burn.” She flashed him the blister on the back of her hand.  
Levi shoved at her. “Fix yourself up.”  
“I’m fine. Held it under running water for half an hour to stop the cooking process. Now I just need to put an ointment on and wrap it up. But that can wait. What’s wrong with you? Is all of that your blood?”  
“Tch.”  
Hange moved about getting things ready for him. “Come over here,” she motioned.  
“I can do it myself,” he snapped.  
“Then come over where everything is and do it.” She remained patient with his constipated attitude. “Wash off the shit on you and then dry it.”  
“I know what I’m doing.”  
She watched him struggle to walk over normally and take the damp cloth from the basin she’d set up. “Good then.” Turning away she tended to her burn. It was small, thank goodness, and hadn’t penetrated deeply. Tears sprung to her eyes as she generously slathered on the ointment. “Fuck!” she hissed through clenched teeth.  
The water splashed behind her. “Give me the gauze.”  
“Just how bad did you hurt yourself?” she picked up the roll for herself and turned to throw it to him.  
“Not for me. I’ll help you.”  
Hange frowned. “You want to help me but you won’t accept any help from me? Nope. Doesn’t work that way.” She shoved her goggles up and onto her forehead. “You help me and I help you. That’s how it works in the survey corps.”  
A moment passed. “Tch. Fine. Get over here.”  
Hange worked on his wounds first. “What happened?”  
“Ran into a tree,” Levi turned his head away as he spoke. “Crossed wires with one of my squad and it was either crash into them or the tree.”  
She hummed. “You’re a nice person if you decided to save them and come out like this.”   
“I’m not nice, shitty glasses.”  
“Lies.” She finished up on what she could see. “Shirt off. And possibly pants if you’re hurt down there as well.”  
“Fuck off.”  
He was like a wounded animal, lashing out at her. If he had fur it would be standing on end. “Oh come on. Afraid that little old Hange won’t be able to control herself once faced with your manliness?” she tossed back her head and cackled. “Didn’t peg you for a prude.”  
Glaring more than usual, he stripped off his shirt. Only.  
Maybe, he should be worried, she thought idly. He was delicious. Of course, most scouts were well defined from hours of everyday training. But Levi… it was doing something for her. Making her want to touch him… maybe bite down into his shoulder… oohhoohhhooo.  
She swallowed and went about the rest of the process. “You’re going to bruise,” she muttered as she saw horrible red marks already forming on his pale skin.  
He hissed as she felt along his ribs.  
“Could be broken,” she said.  
“No it isn’t.”  
“Comparing to past experience?”  
He gave her a curt nod. “Just bandage it up.”  
“You won’t be able to train for a while. And you’ll have to see the medics later to confirm,” she spoke as she wrapped more gauze around his centre. It was really uncomfortable being this close. She inhaled his smell; sweaty which wasn’t unpleasant.  
Levi had his face turned from her.  
Was he blushing? She returned her goggles back to her face and he came into focus again. “Oh.”  
“What?” he turned his head.  
They were centimetres from each other’s lips.  
Hange laughed. “Nothing. Just remembered to put my goggles on is all. Wasn’t expecting for everything to be so focused with them.” Shitshitshit.  
She tied off the end of the bandage and moved away. “If that’s it, you can go.” Pasting on a bright smile she moved to grab another roll of gauze for herself.   
“Oi, shitty glasses.”  
“There’s more?” she hoped and dreaded. More meant she could touch him again. But could she control herself if that was the case?  
“It’s time for me to help you, idiot.”  
“Oh,” yeah, she had said that. Damn it. She grabbed another roll and tossed it back to him. “Okay then. But it’s really a simple job.”  
“Is it your dominant hand?”  
Hange shook her head. “Ambidextrous.”  
He went silent as he worked. It was surprising that he was so gentle with her, not pulling too tight or pressing to much on her burn. “Done.”  
“What? No kiss to make it better?” she teased without thinking.  
A red flush spread over his cheeks. With the same amount of care, he took her fingers and lifted the back of her hand to his lips.  
Hange gasped. That wasn’t what she expected at all. Um, what… what is this?  
Levi lowered her hand and released it. “All better,” he muttered.  
Oh, fuck it. “Yes. But now it’s my turn.” She bent and kissed his ribs over the bandages, moved around to kiss his arm and the scrapes on his hands.  
Her heart was pounding in her chest.  
She couldn’t believe that he was fine with this. He wasn’t pushing her away of anything.  
Finally, she made it to the mark on his cheek. Planting a butterfly kiss there, she hovered near him. “All better,” came out from her lips.  
Levi turned his head, the corner of his lips touched hers. “Almost.” His hand came up and cupped her cheek, bringing her into full contact.  
Hange gasped. She was kissing Levi. Hange Zoe was kissing mother fucking Levi! The grumpiest, perpetually constipated member of the survey corps.  
She leant into him, her hand coming to rest on his hip. It was a nice kiss. Warm. Maybe a little dry. Hange darted her tongue out and licked at the seam of his lips.  
Growling, Levi opened his lips and slipped his tongue forward. They battled for dominance, their open mouths fitting together perfectly.  
The only sound in the room was the sloppy smacks of them exchanging saliva. She rocked her body forward, pressing into him as much as she dared, so not to hurt him. It was delicious. Her hands dragged up over his abs slowly, enjoying the warmth they radiated and the contrast of soft smooth skin to rock hard muscles. And then moved them back down and hooked her fingertips into the waistband of his tight fitted pants.  
He moaned.  
Hange rocked her hips into his. “Hmmm, what’s that? Something for me?” She throbbed, knowing exactly what was pressing back into her.  
He sucked on her bottom lip and dragged his teeth over it.  
“Oh… oh…” Hange gasped.  
His hand began to move…  
Footsteps echoed in the hall along with voices.  
The two of them leapt back from each other and swiped at their lips simultaneously to get rid of the evidence that they had been sucking face.


	3. Number 6; Sloppy Kiss. Set in the Queries realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about the kiss but it's smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous on Tumblr, a sloppy kiss after the smutty book chapter.

Levi struggled to keep his attention on stage. “Fucking principal eyebrows.” The assembly was taking fucking forever.   
Hange hummed, her nose jammed into the book.  
“How can you even read that? Your eyesight is shitty enough without the darkness.”  
Pointing up, Hange explained. “If I angle correctly I catch just enough light from the windows above to read comfortably. What’s wrong with you? You’re grumpier than usual.”  
“Nothing,” he snapped.  
She lifted her head from the book and studied him. “Is the heat getting to you? Precious little orchid.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“When and where?” she grinned.  
“Tch.” He had to stop himself from hoping she was really offering. It was a silly joke. Nothing more. Get your head out of the gutter, Ackerman.  
Hange tapped the crown of his head with her book. “Come over after work. I have wine.”  
“Cheap shit, I bet.”  
“Naturally. I can then buy more of it. Or we can break out the tequila. I have a bottle of that and my lemon tree has been producing nicely.”  
Levi nodded. “Very nice lemons.” He’d been cooking with them ever since she dropped a bucketful off at his house.  
“Oh, do you still have some of that pie left? I could come over to your place instead.”  
“You’re just hoping to get fed.”  
Chuckling, she nodded. “Guilty. Be there at 6? I’ll bring more lemons and the alcohol.”  
“Fine,” he agreed.  
A little before six, Hange entered his home. “I come bearing gifts,” she declared and proudly showed off the bag with glass bottles clinking and lemons snuggled up to them.  
“Bring them to the kitchen,” he instructed.  
“Yes, sir.” With a happy hop to her step she headed down the hall.  
Levi stared after her.   
Shorts.  
Booty shorts.  
A scrap of fabric that clung to her ass and nothing else.  
“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath as she disappeared from his sight. There was a new fantasy forming now, one where he got to squeeze his hands down from the waistband, into the shorts and cup her ass, no room to move. Complete and utter contact.  
His hands spasmed.  
“I’m pouring shots,” she called out.   
“Start with wine, idiot.” He hurried to the kitchen.   
Already she had his shot glasses lined up and the salt within reaching distance. “One shot first. Then wine as a chaser.” She turned and went to the cupboard with the wineglasses.   
Levi took one shot glass and downed it fast. The burn of tequila seared his throat. He reached for the other.  
Hange spun round. “Oi, no fair.”  
Holding her gaze, he poured the next one straight down.  
Hange pouted. “Now I need to have two shots to keep up with you.”  
“Don’t bother,” he took the wine glasses from her fingers and filled them. “I have a high tolerance. You’d be under the table before dinner.”  
“And what exactly would I be doing under the table?” She bent over and lent her forearms to the tabletop. “Would I be scrubbing the floor?”  
Sucking my dick, he thought. “You’d be in a coma.”  
“Who says you’re the only one with a high tolerance?”  
“Erwin. Mike. Nanaba. Niffa.” He listed.  
Hange swiped the bottle of tequila and poured. “I didn’t ask if I was a pain in the ass drunk. I asked about my tolerance.”  
“You mean you’re worse than now?”  
She quickly threw back the shot, grimacing. “Yep. Fuck that tastes vile.”  
Levi sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass, he knew it.  
They ended up in the lounge room, some obnoxious tv show on for background noise, discarded lemons on the coffee table next to the bottle of tequila. Only one glass had be drunk of the wine. No food consumed.  
Hange sat on the floor, her back to the lounge, head titled back so she could look at him. “You know, Levi.”  
“What?” He played along.  
“I sometimes imagine what it would be like to kiss you.”  
He stopped breathing.   
“Hmm. Like, would you push me away and I would’ve ruined our friendship. Or would you be into it and I mean like really into it. Kiss me back. And do other things.”  
With what little breath he had left he asked. “Why would you think about that?”  
“I’m attracted to you, silly. I like spending time with you. It’s fun. I like you as a person. But I also like you sexually. Like, I’m fine being a friend and everything…” she trailed off. Her face turned scarlet, eyes widening with her mouth. “Shit. I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
Levi inhaled. “I fantasise about you.”  
“What?”  
He looked everywhere but at her. “You heard me. And we should finish this conversation when sober.”  
“Nope, we talk now. If we wait we’ll both chicken out and pretend this never happened,” she scrambled up to the sit on the lounge, tucking her feet under her ass and facing him.  
“Fine. What do we say?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Levi ran his hand through his hair. What the fuck was he meant to say now? He’d admitted to fantasising about her and wanting to continue talking when they were more likely not to use drunk as an excuse.  
Hange giggled. “We’re terrible at this.”  
Shit, I can’t say anything. He focused on her hand in her lap. What he wanted was to touch her. He reached for her hand, cradling it gently in his.  
“Oh.” Hange gasped.  
He nodded. Please, understand.  
“I-I feel the same,” she lifted their joined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers.  
Levi blinked at her. She understood. “Kiss me,” he demanded.  
This time she chuckled. “Okay.” She shuffled forward until her knee touched his thigh, where their joined hands settled together.  
At the same time, they leaned in. Her lips were soft and moist. His free hand came up and tangled in her hair, holding her in place.  
Hange’s lips parted moaned into his mouth.  
Levi pulled back.  
“Why are you stopping?” She licked her lips. “Come back here.”  
“Why did you moan?”  
“Oh,” her cheeks went a brighter red. “I… um… liked it when you pulled my hair.”  
“I pulled. Sorry, wasn’t trying to hurt you.”  
She bit her lip. “It was a good thing.”  
Levi smirked a little. “You like a little bit of pain?”  
“A little. But don’t you dare get carried away. I will fucking kill you.” She glared at him.   
He lost the smirk. “I would never hurt you.”  
“I trust you. Now come back here and continue what we started.”  
He moved back with a hurry. Their lips melded together, teeth clashing into each other. “Retract teeth,” she murmured, her lips moving over his and spreading more of her saliva over them. They struggled to find the proper distance. Noses bumping. teeth clattering. And lips sliding off of each other to suck on the skin around the lip.  
Hange’s tongue flicked first and pushed into his mouth. She rubbed at his tongue. Slipping around it to rub from underneath.  
Spit was pooling heavily in his mouth. It began to spill and dribble down his chin.  
Levi ignored it. He tightened his fingers in her hair, liking how she moaned again, and pushed his tongue into her mouth to play.  
Disentangling their hands, Hange clambered to straddle his lap, planting her hands on his shoulders as she moved.  
He groaned this time. There. Right fucking there.   
She shuffled on his lap. “Hmm,” she hummed happily and continued to grind.  
Oh fucking hell. He placed his free hand on her ass and pressed her down hard on him. He swallowed her gasps. That’s where she needed to be, right on that spot. Through clothes, he could feel her radiating heat.  
He throbbed.  
Hange’s hands moved to twine her fingers in his hair, scrapping along his scalp. “Yes,” she moaned.


	4. Suggestion; Amnesia. Set in the Titan realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits Hange in her office when they're old and grey and she doesn't recognise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from anonymous on Tumblr  
> "hiii! can i request a levihan angst? specifically something that involves anterograde amnesia? pretty please and thank you!"  
> I had to google for this one because I didn't even know this was a thing.

Levi didn’t react when Jean automatically straightened his shoulders and saluted. “Oh, old habit,” Jean muttered.  
“Commander,” Levi nodded to the man.  
“Going to see Hange?”  
“Yes. Thanks for letting her stay at headquarters,” Levi gripped the walking cane hard.   
“She deserves everything we can do for her and more,” Jean smiled. “And she’s still helping us with innovative ideas.”  
Levi snorted. “Of course, she’s still working.” Can’t remember yesterday but she can still work in the lab. “I’m going to see her now,” he said and began his trek to her room.  
Not waiting for an invitation, Levi entered.  
She didn’t look up, just kept her white hair head lowered so close to the table top it looked like her nose skimmed the pages as she read.  
“Morning Hange,” he closed the door and ambled over to the lounge. Slowly, he lowered down, his joints protesting the movement. He cursed under his breath.  
“Good morning…” she raised her head and looked at him. “Oh, hello. Who are you? You sound like my friend,” squinting, she studied him. “And you have a similar facial structure. Are you related to the Ackerman clan?”  
It was like a kick to the gut. Levi nodded. “Yes, I’m an Ackerman.”  
“Nice to meet you, Mr Ackerman. I’m Hange Zoe.” She gave him one of her trademark smiles.  
Levi smiled back. “I know.”  
“Are you here for something? Can I help you?”  
“I just need to sit for a while.”  
“Of course,” she chuckled. “Levi does the same thing. Comes in and sits. I like it when he does that, not that he thinks I know he’s there. I do. Most of the time.”  
“Hmm.”  
She turned back to her work.  
For a while, Levi could pretend that they were normal again. That they were in their home instead of HQ. That she could remember getting old.  
That she could remember getting old with him.


	5. Suggestion; Their first time together. Set in the Queries realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Shevahartilly here on Archive and by anonymous on Tumblr.  
> I salute my fellow perverts!  
> What happens in these short scenes are not part of the Queries storyline, just set in the reality. Need to clarify that since some stuff won't match up with what's already happened and was never meant to. This stuff is just for the fun of it.  
> Send a request on Tumblr (please pick something other than smut, I have another request to fulfil and a chapter for Queries to do *spoiler*). https://fangirldefiantdame.tumblr.com/post/173854063841/levihan-fanfic-ask-first-time-doing-something-like

“Levi?” Hange pulled back from him. Her lips tingled, they felt abused after what they’d been doing together, but in a good thoroughly made out way. “Wanna have sex?”  
His brow furrowed deeply. “We’re in the backseat of my car.”  
“So?” Hange was straddling him, with very little options of being comfortable in the space and still getting some intimate contact they had to settle for seated. She ran her fingers through his undercut. The texture difference of the short to long slightly fascinated her.  
He hummed and leaned into the touch.  
“Do you have a condom?”  
He shook his head. “And we’re not doing this while parked. Not for our first time together.” Levi growled. “It’s bad enough we’re making out like horny teens in broad daylight in a carpark. I’m not adding fucking. Fuck four eyes, that’s classified as illegal.”  
Hange pouted.  
Her panties were soaked, she was throbbing, wanting nothing more than his dick inside of her. He was hard. They were both gasping for air, their hands had wandered each other’s bodies, teasing with touch. What was wrong?  
Fucking hell, Hange just wanted this man.  
“Please?” she begged. Leaning forward, she nipped at his chin and worked her way along his jaw with little kisses.  
He hummed again. “Hange… no.”  
“I bet I can change your mind,” she whispered into his ear.  
Tightening his grip on her waist, Levi shoved her to the side. “No.”  
Hange grumbled. “Fine.” Her eyes lowered to be fixed on his bulge. It didn’t look to be going away. “Don’t you want to have sex?”  
“Listen to me for once,” he measured out his words. “I said that we’re not going to fuck in my car.”  
She perked up. “So… we’re going home?”  
In a swift move, Levi was above her, his arms caging her in. “Yes, we’re going home. But when I say no…” He shifted his weight and snatched a handful of hair. “That means you stop.”  
Hange gasped. “Okay. I get it.”  
He released her hair and hovered. “I’m not sure if you do,” he grumbled.  
She softened. “I’m sorry. I know, consent is important. I won’t ignore your no again,” she stroked his cheek.  
Levi turned his head and kissed her palm. “Good. Now get into the front seat, we’re going home.”  
She squealed in delight. “Yahoo!”  
On the way home, she kept her palm glued to his inner thigh. Lazily, she traced the seam of his pants. The warmth of his body radiated through the fabric and into her hand. Just a little higher, she thought, that’s where I’m itching to be.  
“If you fucking move, we’ll end up dead,” Levi pushed through a clenched jaw.  
Hange smirked. “Enjoying yourself a little too much, are you?”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Hopefully soon.”  
He groaned. “Oh fuck.”  
“Hmm,” Hange squeezed his thigh. “Do you have condoms at home?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Because I think walking into the shops as is wouldn’t be good for your image as mean high school teacher.”  
Levi parked with sharp movements, jerking the handbrake up. “Out.”  
“Yes sir,” she slammed the door to the car.  
Inside, he reached for her ass. He slapped his hands onto either cheek, dragging her to be pressed fully against him, and squeezed.  
Hange gasped. Oh fuck, yes, that’s it, she internalised as he massaged. Against her, his erection poked. “Hmm, we need to get to a bed or else I’m fucking you here,” she bent and took his lips in an open mouth kiss.  
She whimpered as his hands left her ass.  
He broke the kiss. Swiftly, he bent and hoisted her off the ground and onto his shoulder.  
“Whoa!” she latched onto his belt to stabilise herself. “Going caveman on me, now? First the hair pulling, now this,” she cackled.  
Levi used one hand to rub her ass. “Are you complaining?”  
“Hmm, only a little because your shoulder is in my bladder. But the easy access to your ass is nice,” to prove her point, she released the belt and smoothed her palms over the desired area. “Very much appreciated, dear.”  
In the bedroom he dropped her back to her feet. Before she could kiss him again, he spun her round. “Go to the bathroom,” he gave a push between her shoulder blades to the en suite.  
“Okay dear. But when I get out, you better be ready.” She laughed and went to do her business.  
When she returned, he was ready. Completely naked and sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headboard and dick comfortably at half-mast. Hange bit her lip. Oh, that was a sight worth seeing.  
“Why do you still have clothes on?”  
“Huh?” she looked down at herself. “Oh, didn’t even think about that. Give us a sec.” She was rid of her clothes in seconds and moved to the bed. “That’s better,” she smiled.  
Levi grabbed her wrist and tugged her onto the mattress, rolling so they were both on their sides. He gave no time, his mouth sealing over hers.  
She slipped her tongue past his lips.  
He fondled her breast.  
She stroked his cock until it stood proudly and poked her hip. A little precum wetting her.  
Levi groaned. He left her breast and slid his hand to between her legs. “Open,” he demanded. “You’re fucking soaked,” he said when he grazed his fingers over her outer lips.  
“Hmm… yeah,” she breathed.  
Levi fingered around, intently watching her as he did. She bit her lip as he found her clit and started to stroke it. Smiled when he pushed into her. And swore when he curved his fingers and struck her g-spot.  
Levi chuckled and buried his face into the curve of her neck. “Found it.” His hot breath sent a shiver over her skin.  
“Please, Levi.”  
“What?” He placed his lips over skin on her neck and gently sucked.  
She groaned. “Oh, please, just… um… fuck. I want you. Now!” Her mind was short circuiting. Everything he was doing was making her tingle and throb and want him more.  
Levi stopped. “Clear consent now. What is it you want?”  
Hange blanked.  
“We’re not continuing until you say it all,” his voice strained.  
“I want you inside of me.”  
“Specify.”  
“Why?” she whined. “I want you to fuck me right now!”  
“Specify,” he glared.   
“Fuck. I want your dick in my vagina, fucking me. I give clear consent for penetration. Now hurry up and get a fucking condom on!”  
They shuffled about, she laid back and spread her legs to either side of his hips. He rolled the latex down his girth before moving to hover over her. “Ready?”  
“Yes,” she nodded enthusiastically.  
He pushed into her slowly, pausing to let her body adjust half way before sinking fully into her.  
The invasion of him inside of her felt… right. She felt full. Complete. Hange hummed. “Yessss.”  
They moved, but out of synch, their bodies not quite use to each other just yet. Levi reached down and held her hip still. “Stop moving,” he grunted. Sweat was forming on his brow. His hair bounced with his movements.  
Hange reached up and pushed it back so she could see his eyes. “It feels good,” she told him. And it was good. Very good. But it wasn’t getting her close to orgasm. “I’m going to play with my clit.”  
His eyes widened as she spoke. “Okay.”  
She touched herself. The double pleasure of being penetrated with rubbing her clit soon got her to the brink. “Hmm, close,” she forced out.  
Levi grunted. He thrusted harder.  
“Oh, oh, fucking, I’m coming! I’m com…” she broke off as she screamed into his ear, the wave of pleasure swamping over her, making her jerk and spasm under him.  
Levi waited for her orgasm to subside. “Are you alright?”  
She nodded. “You haven’t cum yet, have you?”  
He shook his head.  
Hange bit her lip. “Keep going.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.” He started thrusting again. This time, she was oversensitive and cringed at each drag of his cock.  
Levi stopped and pulled out. “Sorry.”  
She shook her head. “It’s fine. Hoped it would work.” Hange reached for him. “Let me help.” She went in for an open mouth kiss as she jerked him off. He readjusted her grip before letting her go for it.  
Hange moved from his lips to sucking his neck.  
Each of his groans made her go harder on him until her shuddered and his dick pulsed in her hand. She stopped and looked down; he’d emptied into the condom.  
“Better?” she pecked a kiss to his nose.  
Levi nodded, his body swaying. Taking care of things, Hange guided him to lying down and went about removing the condom from his flaccid penis. She smiled as she looked at him.   
Mine.


	6. Babysitting and Birthday rolled in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange agrees to babysit the next door neighbor's baby in an emergency.  
> Levi is surprised when he gets home.  
> No smut.  
> Set in the Queries realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Tumblr request and I am so sorry it has taken this long to write and publish. First, I wrote a piece and didn't really love it so was dragging my feet about it and writing the second half of the request, then the file was corrupted and I lost that little baby, and last night I plowed through writing a combo of the two requests.

“I’m sorry to ask this,” the distressed mother shoved the baby into Hange’s arms. “But I really do appreciate your help.”  
“No problem,” carefully she juggled the child into a position that didn’t feel like she was going to drop it like a sack of potatoes onto the front lawn. “It’s only for a couple of hours.”  
“Thank you,” the woman’s face softened from frantic to something else as she leant in towards the child. “Mummy will be back soon. I love you,” she kissed the child’s head.   
The baby stared wide eyed at its mother.  
Hange reassured the mother again, “everything will be fine.”  
“Thank you,” she called out as she dived into the waiting car.  
Then Hange was alone holding a baby. “I guess it’s just us now, little guy.” She grinned at the child. He gave her the same wide-eyed stare as he had with his mother. “Let’s go inside.”  
She set him up in the lounge room on a throne of fluffy cushions on the carpet facing her to watch as Hange spread out the contents of the baby bag to see what was on hand. “Okay, we have nappies and wipes and cream, powdered milk inside a pre-prepared bottle,” she listed each item as she pointed them out. “Toys, ohhh, is this your blanket bear?” She showed the cream coloured square of fabric with a head of a teddy sewn into the centre.   
The kid flashed his gums and kicked his little legs excitedly.  
Hange frowned. “You’re excited to see the decapitated head of an animal on a blanket. I’m not sure how to feel about that,” reaching over, she placed the bear blanket into his grabby little hands.  
“I’m not sure how I feel about finding a baby in my house,” Levi deadpanned.   
“Hey honey. Welcome home.” Hange swivelled her head to see the man standing in the doorway.  
“Who’s the brat?” Levi jerked his head towards the baby.  
“Our neighbour had an emergency,” Hange explained. “I was outside and offered to watch the kid for a couple of hours.”  
Levi narrowed his eyes on her. “Have you ever babysat a child before?”  
“Not one this tiny before.”  
“Tch.”  
Hange dismissed him with a flap of her hand. “He’s tiny, can’t move on his own, and is meant to have a nap soon. What could possibly go wrong?”  
“Have you changed his nappy?”  
“Uh,” she paused. “No. Why?”  
“You can’t be leaving a brat in his own piss and shit. He’ll end up with nappy rash.”  
“Okay,” Hange crawled over to the child. “Do you need changing, little guy?”  
“Don’t fucking ask him, check.”  
She glared at Levi. “Don’t swear in front of the baby.”  
“You’re stalling.”  
She was. How did you know if a baby needs to be changed? Do you tap it on the butt or something?  
“Tch, pull on the back of his nappy and look at his ass,” Levi instructed.  
“Right,” she followed it. “What am I looking for?”  
“Four eyes.”  
She could hear the warning in his tone. “Okay, so I’ve never changed a nappy before. We all start off new to things. Will you help me or not?”  
“No.”  
Heart stopped, she gasped at her boyfriend. “Why not?!”  
“Because you’re the one who got into this mess.”  
“You make it sound like I got pregnant and forced you to be the baby daddy.” Now she was annoyed. He had knowledge that would be greatly appreciated and here he was lecturing her instead of helping. “Stop being an asshole and help me.”  
“Don’t swear in front of the baby,” he countered.  
Hange flipped him off. “Fine. I’ll just change him, just to be on the safe side.”  
Repositioning the baby, she laid him on his back and took off his little pants. “My god, these things are so cute. Everything about you is cute. You know that? Of course, you do, you use that cuteness to get exactly what you want,” she grinned at the baby.  
The baby seemed to love the attention, he wriggled around and made happy little squeals in agreement.  
She took off the nappy and reached for a fresh one, slipping it into place under his butt before starting to close it up.  
“Move aside, four eyes,” Levi nudged her out of the way. Quickly, he swiped the baby with wipes, smeared cream over his but and balls and then folded the sides down on the nappy like an envelope. “That’s how you do it.”  
“Are you sure you haven’t done the thing up too tight?” Hange reached for the baby as Levi cleaned up.  
“He’s fine. Do it too loose and he’ll piss all over the carpet.”  
It made something inside of Hange ache as she saw Levi with his sleeves rolled up and holding a dirty nappy as she cuddled the baby to her chest. This isn’t a bad thing, she thought. I could get use to a life of nappies with Levi.  
“What’s the brat’s name?”  
Hange peeked at the kid in question. “I don’t know, to be honest. The mother was in a rush and we’ve only ever been on waving terms so I’m not even sure what her name is.”  
Levi froze. “Please tell me she didn’t dump her brat and run.”  
“Of course not,” Hange defended. “She had an emergency. She’ll be back, she has to, she lives next door.”  
Levi didn’t respond as he left the room.  
Hange snuggled the baby. He was like a little hot water bottle on her chest, one with a fluttering heartbeat.   
Oh.  
There was that moment. She couldn’t help the smile. It was… precious. Like this was something she wanted to hold onto forever and never let go.  
But of course, this wasn’t her kid, she’d have to return him. She inhaled deeply, the strange smell of the baby cream being all she could smell.   
What would it be like if Levi and I had a baby together? she mused.  
Then she felt the drool on her neck as he chomped away on the collar of her shirt. She laughed. “Are you hungry or something? Want a bottle?”  
She snatched the bottle in question and walked to the kitchen where Levi was washing his hands at the sink. “Now this I can do,” she confidently moved the baby to her hip and filled the bottle with water, screwed the lid on, shook it while she held her finger over the top and then shoved it into the microwave. “Let’s watch this thing spin round and round, little guy,” she pressed the button and sent it through its trip through microwaves.  
“How do you know how to make a bottle but not how to change a brat?” Levi crossed his arms.  
“My niece was still on bottles last time I went home. I was taught how to make the bottle and that was it. I think I held her once that entire trip.”  
The microwave tinged. She took the bottle and tested it on her wrist. “All good.”  
“Go sit,” Levi instructed again. “Make sure to support his head with you arm.”  
Hange felt a panic coming on. “How?”  
“Tch, give him here.”  
Grateful, she made the exchange. Levi strode back to the lounge and settled in, placing a pillow on his lap where he rested the baby. “Bottle,” he held out his hand expectantly.  
Hange passed it off.  
She was in awe. He fed the baby, maintaining eye contact the entire time as he did. A small smile played on the edge of his lips. Would he be like that if they had a baby? “Where did you learn to do this?”  
“I was in the care of one family that had a baby when I was a teenager. Helped out a lot when I was there.” Levi glanced up. “Do you have the spit rag?”  
“The what?”  
“A washer to wipe the vomit when this guy burps. Check his bag.”  
She did. “This thing?”  
“That would be it. Come sit over here.”  
Hange hesitated. “I’ve never burped a baby before.”  
“We all start off new to things,” he threw back.  
She chuckled. “Using my own words against me. Okay then, talk me through it.”  
They transferred the baby over to her lap. She did as he told her, holding the baby so he sat upright and slightly bent forward over her supporting hand on his front, and rubbed and tapped his back until he let out a series of small burps and some dribble.  
“All done. Now you can play with him until he sleeps.” Levi began to stand.  
“You don’t want to play with us?” she wanted to reach out to him, force him to stay put. But her hands were full juggling the spit rag and turning the baby back around.  
Levi stood in place.  
She considered him for a moment before realising; he wanted to stay. Smiling, she nodded to the seat beside her. “Stay.”  
“Fine,” he grumbled.  
That afternoon he stayed while Hange pulled silly faces, talked to the baby about how strange she was, and reached over to stroke the baby’s fat cheek with the back of his fingers, until said child began to yawn and scrub at his eyes with little fists.  
“Nap time,” Levi moved to the floor. Rearranging the pillows, he made a little bed. “Pass him here.” He had him settled in before reclaiming his space beside her, his arm stretched over the back of the lounge.  
Hange snuggled in close to him. “Would it be strange to say I like having a baby with you?” she asked.  
Levi hummed. “It’s different when you have a baby for more than a couple of hours.” His arm circled round her shoulders and pulled her in.  
“I know that,” she said.  
“Look at me,” Levi demanded.  
As soon as she lifted her chin and turned, he sealed her lips with his. It was a nice kiss. Nothing raunchy. “What was that for?”  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Happy birthday, four eyes.”  
“What? Oh…” she gaped at herself. “I forgot.”  
“Figured.” He pecked the tip of her nose.   
“Thank you, dear,” she leant in and kissed him in return. “I really have had a nice day today.”  
“Maybe…” Levi began then stopped himself.  
Hange grinned, knowing exactly. “Yeah, maybe one day.”


	7. More Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have to learn through making mistakes and that includes giving head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anonymous ask for smut. It was requested a while back, sorry for the wait.  
> And sorry that it isn't really hot and steamy. More fumbly and good to see Levi and Hange learning from each other.

“Um,” Hange shifted on the bed. It’s not a bad thing, she mused. Levi isn’t hurting me at all and he’s being very accommodating, it’s juuuuuuust. “You can stop doing that, Levi.”  
The sensation disappeared. Looking down she saw his dark head rise. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” shooting him a reassuring smile, she rearranged her self further up the mattress, thighs pressed together. “It’s just…”  
“What?”  
Hange sighed. “I’m not really feeling anything when you’re going down on me.” No explosions or fireworks. Nothing even tickling or building up to an orgasm. All there was was warmth and the feeling of soft probing around her bits. So much for the milky way promised by fiction.  
Levi reached over to the tissue box next to the bed. “You need to tell me what you want done, four eyes.” He swiped over his mouth, removing the glisten of natural lubricant she had been producing.  
“I don’t know,” she groaned. “No-one has ever made me come from oral sex before. So, I don’t know of a sure-fire way to get there. I mean, I like penetration and I like clitoral stimulation. I can’t really get off without rubbing my clit with my fingers.” Hange pouted.   
“Is that what you want me to do? Finger you?”  
“Maybe… Why did we even start like this? What’s the point?” It was frustrating. Why couldn’t she be like her friends? They all gushed over being eaten out, how they worked hard on their blowjob skills so their partners would feel obligated to reciprocate in turn. And here she was, staring at the ceiling wondering if it would end soon and they could have a cup of tea after.  
Levi moved up the bed. Lying stretched out beside her, he slipped his hand straight in-between her legs. “We’re experimenting.”  
Straight away, the difference was clear. His fingers were something different to his tongue; they probed with more force, stroked in a way that caused friction, filled her when he pushed inside. Hange sighed. “This is what I like,” she hummed. Already, her lower half throbbed.  
Levi nibbled on the side of her neck. “I can see,” he murmured against her skin.  
This sent a shiver through her. It was building. That pressure from friction. Soon. Hange grinned at the ceiling. Soon she would be screaming in ecstasy.  
A minute passed.  
And another.  
Her body sat on the very edge. Come on, she begged. It wouldn’t take much. Just the right amount of pressure and she would be tumbling over the edge.  
But Levi wasn’t getting it. He sucked on her neck in the right spot. It tugged at her very core. She loved it. His fingers were working hard, rubbing her clit with his thumb as his longer fingers rhythmically pushed in and out of her. It should’ve been prefect.  
Hange growled. “Do this,” she snatched at his hand. Using him like a sex toy she moved him in the way she needed in that moment. Easing up when it felt too much, going harder.  
Her breathing quickened. She moaned more and more and more until…  
Finally, she felt the wave of her orgasm hit hard. It was an explosion. She cried out, her hand still moving his, but slowing and getting softer. Finally, she settled into a warm bliss. “That was nice,” she gave a goofy grin to her partner.  
Levi blinked at her, his eyes shining. “I guess you know the best way to do it.”  
“Is it wrong?”  
He shook his head. “Do what you need to do to get off.”  
Rolling to her side, Hange propped her head on her hand. “And what about you?”  
“I have a dick. It’s simple.” He deadpanned.  
“No ass play? Tugging of balls? Tickling?” As she spoke, she reached for the erection clearly straining through the fabric of his pants. Begging for attention.  
He let out a sound as she stroked him. “Don’t do anything disgusting,” he warned, followed by another noise of pleasure.  
Hange bit her lip. God, this is hot. “Did you get hard from fingering me?”  
“Shut up,” a blush spread over his cheeks.  
She pulled him free of his pants. “My turn to see what it is you like best.” In a loose hold, she slid her hand up and down, his foreskin dragging with her. He was silky smooth. A bead of precum gather on the tip, she swiped her palm over it and used it to coat him.  
“Suck it,” he hissed out.  
Her mouth watered. With a wicked glint in her eyes, she followed through with the command. Swallowing him into her mouth she bobbed her head up and down.  
Levi’s hand fisted in her hair.  
On her next downward stroke, he tugged sharply. “Not like that,” he grumbled. “Use your hand to jerk while sucking on the tip.” Quickly, he rearranged her. “And grip harder.”  
She complied, even added in some tongue flicks over the tip.  
Finally, he blew his load into her mouth. “Not bad,” he muttered as he flopped backwards. “But it needs work.”  
Hange wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. “I guess we just have to practice until we can’t fuck it up.”


	8. First time in Titan Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is pointed out to Hange that Levi might have some feelings towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request on Tumblr was for levihan's first time together in the Titan world. Now that, I would assume, means they wanted the first smut for those two. And I fully intended to do that when I started writing... but this came out instead and no way am I deleting any of it! A first kiss is had, but it is quick and sweet and right at the end. More feels than anything else.  
> Sorry about not posting regularly, still using writing as a come down from studying, but haven't finished everything yet.  
> Also, search for Hangelab on Tumblr. My friend @Hangelover asked me to join her squad (many names that you will all recognise) in being an admin (which I've done the least amount of work for out of everyone else). Hangelab is hosting an event in a couple of months time, as well as being set up as an awesome blog for celebrating Hange year round. Keep an eye out for the official post.  
> Thank you for kudos and comments, they're much appreciated and always make me smile.

“See something you like, captain?” Hange teased as she did her buttons up on her nice clean shirt.  
“Tch,” Levi turned his head away. “You’re filthy. You should bathe before going to see Erwin.”  
Standing in the middle of the greenhouse, Niffa watched the two superior officers. She’d been sent with the clear instruction of getting her squad leader cleaned up and off to the meeting on time. Moblit had given her a fresh shirt for the job.  
And amongst the pots and without a care for common decency, Hange had unbuckled the strapping over her chest and stripped.  
“I’ll wash my hands at least,” Hange sighed. “But there is no time or point in getting into a bath just to go see Erwin. Do you bathe every time you’re summoned to his office?”  
Levi glared off to the side still. “I bathe everyday in the morning and evening.”  
“What?” Her jaw dropped. “Do you realise how much time you’re wasting? Just what could be achieved if you cut back on your strange fetish?”  
Levi’s head snapped back around. “Strange fetish? Cleanliness isn’t a strange fetish, shitty glasses. It’s a way of healthy living. You’re going to die if you don’t clean yourself more regularly.”  
“Statistically speaking, I’m more likely going to die from being eaten by a titan. Not by some dirt,” to be more of an annoyance, she reached out and plunged her hands into the soil she had been preparing for planting out the new plants they’d collected on the last expedition outside the walls.  
Niffa stared wide eyed. “Squad leader! You’re going to be late!”  
“Hmm?” As if she’d forgotten her squad member was there, Hange turned to the girl. “Oh, sorry. Right, I’ll wash up and get moving.”  
Niffa breathed a sigh of relief. What would she had been able to do if both squad leader and captain Levi had started slinging dirt at each other and fighting? Going for help would give them more time to hurt each other and destroy the greenhouse.  
Levi stepped towards Niffa. She stiffened, unsure of what he intended. “Sir?”  
“Thanks for looking after your squad leader, Niffa,” he said.  
“Oh,” this brought a smile to her lips. “Yeah, just doing my job.”  
Hange plunged her hands into the water bucket. “You two better not be plotting together.”  
“No, squad leader,” Niffa squeaked.  
“We should,” Levi shot back. “You can’t seem to take care of yourself, so the rest of us have to do it by force.”  
“No, you don’t,” Hange argued. “Knocking me unconscious and bathing me is abuse, I tell you. You just like to see me naked, Levi. You’re a pervert. Pervert Levi. Stay away from him Niffa, he might try something with you.”  
“But, you’re the only…” she shut her mouth quickly. Levi death stared her. Oh, Niffa thought. He isn’t oblivious to his own emotions. “You really need to get to that meeting now, squad leader.” Forcibly grabbing Hange’s arm, Niffa dragged her off and away from the captain.  
“I’m the only what, Niffa?” Hange insisted on knowing.   
They crossed the courtyard quickly and entered the main building at a clip pace dictated by the subordinate. She quickly checked that Levi wasn’t following. “The only one, captain Levi does anything for. The only one he teases like he does. The only one he really cares about.”  
“What?” Hange laughed. “You’re joking.”  
“Squad leader… I think the captain… I mean, I’ve noticed…” her steps slowed.  
“Noticed?” Hange prodded.  
They came to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. “I’ve noticed the way he looks at you. And I thought he didn’t realise it either, but he knows exactly how much he cares about you. I think it would be kinder to him if you think seriously about how much you care for him in return.”  
Behind smudged lenses, Hange blinked at her subordinate. “Levi…”  
“Think of it logically, Hange. Is there anyone else that he treats the same way he treats you?”  
Hange opened her mouth.  
“Ah, there you are,” Moblit called out. “You’re late for your meeting with the commander, squad leader!” He rushed forward and pushed on her shoulder blade.   
Hange stumbled. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m going.” Bitting her lip, she moved as directed.  
Niffa’s stomach churned. I hope I haven’t made a big mess of everything.  
*  
Hange looked at her notebook. To the best of her recollection, she wrote down every time that Levi had seek her out for the past two weeks. Sure, in that mix she’d been the one to go looking for him, but he never turned her away.  
“Does Levi have a crush on me?” she asked the question. Sitting at her desk under the window in her quarters gave her some privacy and ability to verbalise just what was going on in her head.  
She’d squeeze into a space beside Levi in the mess hall to eat.  
He’d complain about her filth and clean her room or the lab, getting her squad to help.  
She’d beg him to join her on trips to town on days off.  
He’d find her after an expedition and just sit in the same room as her.  
He called the young recruits brats, only using their names if they’d impressed him. Only with Hange did he have a pleather of nicknames.  
He always listened to her, was her sounding board.  
“But does that mean he has a crush or is just a good friend?” Pushing her glasses up, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to know any of this unless he gives me a real sign?!”  
A surge of energy lifted her from her chair and sent her out her room and across the hall before she’d fully formed an idea of what she was about to do or about the ramifications if she fell on her face because of it. “Levi, you in there?” she called out and pushed on the door.  
She’d expected it to open. Had maintained her speed and charged forward.  
Her head hit the wooden door and the door remained closed. “Ouch.”  
Seconds later, Levi opened the door. “What the fuck was that, shitty glasses?”  
“You locked your door,” she complained.  
“To keep the weirdos out,” he automatically stepped back, silently inviting her in. “What did you want?”  
She stepped in. “You,” she said.  
Levi froze on the spot. Hange observed the way he kept his eyes fixed on the door, the way a slight bit of a rose tint filled his cheeks and the tips of his ears, the way he swallowed before speaking. “Did you do a massive shit and wanted to share it with me?”  
“No. I’ve been trying to figure out if you have a crush on me or not,” ignoring everything inside of her she spoke straight to him. “Niffa pointed some things out and it’s made me think about what it is between us. But I can’t figure out if you have a crush on me or are just a really good friend.”  
He remained frozen. “Niffa you…” he grumbled.  
“I’m not good at relationships,” she ploughed ahead. “Never have been. Don’t even know if there is something attractive about me. And I’m most likely never going to learn to be good at relationships either; the whole dedicating my heart to the survey corps and all.”  
“Shut up.”  
Hange carried on. “I forget a lot of things when I’m focused on my research. You should know, you’re always complaining that I forgot to bathe or eat. I even forget what gender I am, that’s how involved I get.”  
“Shitty glasses, I said shut up.”  
“But you’re always there. Somehow, you’re always there in my life, even though I don’t give you the attention you really need. I don’t know when it started but I just expect you to be there; in my lab, at the mess hall, beside me in meetings.”  
“Hange!” Finally, he stepped away from the door. Reaching out, he snatched a handful of her shirt and shook her. “Shut up.”  
“I care for you deeply, Levi,” her heart skipped unevenly as she stared into his eyes and spoke. “I don’t care if it’s just a friendship or if you want to try out more with me; I just don’t want you to stop being part of my life.”  
“I can’t promise that,” a muscle in his jaw twitched.  
“I know. We live in a cruel world.” Why is breathing so hard, she wondered. Why do I feel like I’m burning up being this close to him? This was never how I felt before. “It’s why we’re fighting.”  
The way he stared at her, the emotion that played behind his eyes, frightened her a little. What had she’d done to deserve this? What would happen if she reached out for him and he was gone on the next expedition? How would she survive this kind of loss?  
“I don’t know…” Levi cleared his throat. “But I want to…”  
Hange nodded her head. “Same. I want to try as well.”  
“Even if we lose everything?”  
“We’ve survived losing friends before. We could survive losing each…” her mouth snapped shut before she finished.  
Levi shuddered. “It would be worse than losing Isabell and Farlan.” The hand gripping her shirt flattened out, his palm pressing right over her heart.  
Hange gasped. Oh fuck, she thought. Leaning down quickly, she brushed her lips over his. This was it for her. He was it.  
Levi pushed back into her mouth eagerly.


	9. nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan realm. Levi has a nightmare and Hange talks to him.

“Nightmare?” a sleepy voice queried.

Levi roughly shoved the sheets back and climbed out of bed. “Go back to sleep,” he ordered. His heart was just starting to slow down from the frantic pace it had set to match the shit that was going on in his head. Quickly, he crossed over to the chair and began to drag his boots on.

He refused to look at Hange.

She refused to give up on him. 

He cursed as she lit the lamp and illuminated the pathetic state he was in.

“Levi,” was all she said.

Hanging his head, Levi stopped moving. “Yeah. A nightmare.”

Suddenly, he was enveloped in warmth. Without him noticing, she’d moved across the room and wrapped him in her arms, cradling him close so his ear was pressed close to her chest and he could hear the even lub-dub of her heart.

Panic took him again. He roughly shoved her away and stood up. “Don’t!” Distance, he needed distance.

Hange blinked at him. “What was it this time? Who was killed?”

“Everyone,” he snapped. “My squad. Your squad. Erwin. The brats. All of them were fucking dead.” And in reality, too, he acknowledged. So many he could’ve saved if he had been faster, had made better choices, been humanity’s strongest and not this…

His eyes focused back on Hange. She was in her pyjamas, hair loose, and no glasses or eye patch. In his chest, his heart picked up an erratic speed again. What did he have to do to protect his commander? What did he have to learn from losing Erwin, to protect Hange?

She shook her head. “Don’t think about me,” she said. “If I die, that’s because I slipped up or made the wrong decision. Nothing to do with you, shorty.”

Levi grunted. “One commander is dead because of me. What makes you so sure I won’t be the death of you?”

“So, you’re the one who’s going to try and shoot me?” she countered. “You’re the one who is going to send titans to eat me? Going to put a knife in my back?”

Levi glared back at her.

“No, Levi. You’re not going to be the death of me,” she placed her hands on her hips and stared him down the length of her nose. “You’re not responsible for anyone’s death. This world is cruel and we’re all going to die anyway.”

“I could’ve saved Erwin.”

Hange shook her head. “Erwin died because he led the charge. Because he chose to sacrifice his heart for humanity. Not because you chose to give the only serum you had to Armin.”

Levi scrubbed his hand over his face.

“You have two choices,” Hange continued. Her tone softened and he could hear the slight smile as she spoke. “You can sit here and wait while I go and make tea and bring it up, or you can come with me and make your poor, overworked commander some tea.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Typical.”

Hange smiled and held out her hand. “Come on, shorty.”

Taking her hand, he let her lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this one came about; people just started using a post I reblogged to ask for prompts. Totally didn't mean for that (only reblogged because it had some cool ideas). But, hey, it works.


	10. Hange hates Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi!I was wondering if you can make something where Hange gets super jealous and she has no idea how to deal with it and Levi wonders why shes acting weird.

Being the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps didn’t allow Hange the luxury of being normal. Even as that is said, she glared at Nile. He had the luxury because his wife was at home, looking after their children, being separate from the horrors of war. Nile got to go home to a family.  
Hange had none of that.  
“Oi,” Levi hissed into her ear.  
She jumped and looked at him. “What is it?” He stood behind her right shoulder as she sat with the other higher ups round the table.  
“You’re making Dawk piss his pants.”  
“Hmm?” she glanced over at the man. Sure enough, he looked ready to make a run for it.   
Was I really glaring that hard at him? Hange shook her head and focused her attention back to the discussion.   
Afterwards, as her and Levi headed back to the Survey HQ on foot, Levi questioned her. “What was that all about?”  
“What was what?”  
“Hange,” he tried again. “When you were trying to kill Dawk with a look. What the hell was that?”  
She shrugged. “Nothing. Just forget about it,” she increased her speed down the busy street. Then almost tripped, if it hadn’t been for Levi’s quick reflexes. But it hadn’t been over her own feet.  
Hange gasped. A mother had come out of a bakery, a bag in one hand and the other held tight a small child’s hand. The child was smiling.  
Watching them walk out and down the street without a care in the world… it broke something in her. Hange sniffled loudly. The backs of her eyes stung. She felt the first tear run down her cheek.  
“Hange!” Levi grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to look at him. “What’s wrong?!”  
Roughly, she swiped at her tears. Her heart was breaking. “Nothing is wrong. Forget about it, Levi.”  
“How the fuck do I do that when you’re fucking crying in public?”  
“Just do it,” she ordered and started off again. Why? Why did she have to dedicate her heart to the survey corps? Why couldn’t she had dedicated it to a family instead?  
They hit HQ, the guards saluting her and Levi as they rushed through. Hange didn’t give them a second look, no smile or word of encouragement from her today. Levi followed her all the way to her office, not giving up on his questioning. “What is it? Damn it, Hange. Talk to me.”  
She howled. “I hate that Nile has a family! I hate seeing women on the street with their children! I hate seeing the requests for leave from the female scouts so they can go off and start a family! I hate it Levi! I hate it all!”  
Levi blinked at her.  
She dropped to her knees and sobbed. “What’s wrong with me?”  
He tugged on her ponytail forcing her head up to look at him. “If there’s something you want, ask for it. I’ll get it for you.”  
Hange marvelled at humanity’s strongest man. “You’d get me a family? You make it sound so easy, Levi.”  
His expression changed very little. “Unprotected sex is easy, Hange. If you want a family, then I will get you one. Is that what you want?”  
Before she could answer, Hange felt another wave of tears crash upon her. “I don’t know!” She cried, wrapping her arms around his waist and crying into his shirt. “I don’t know if I can!”


End file.
